I'll be your end of days'Understatement of today
by Beyond The Mat
Summary: Wade Barrett and an OC wake up in a motel room not too far from Titan Towers. Here's their morning after. Reviews welcome.


**Published July 2011; This is a just-completed thread from our Writing/Roleplaying Forum. If you would like to interact with characters like this, please join us. The link to our place is in our profile. Reviews are most welcome. Comments from the characters regarding the NWS-NSS section mean a particular forum not open to the public, just the members, and parenthesis comments are more of the ooc banter between the two writers. Normally, things like this are edited out but they are left here as an idea of what it is we do. If you scroll all the way to the bottom of this story, you'll see Darcy's bio, to get a sense of who she is and the dynamic between her and Wade. She isn't his *girlfriend* and couplings like this are perhaps not exactly traditional; they're not a "couple" per se. They're less complicated in some ways, and maybe more complicated in others.**

* * *

><p>Darcy woke up slowly, her eyes like slits in response to the light filtering into the room. She was a stomach sleeper and this was no different, but she groaned as she tried to get up. She wasn't home. At first. She didn't know where she was. Then she heard the deep chuckle and an arm was around her waist. A thick British accent saying to her, "We should do this again sometime."<p>

She groaned and sunk her face back into the pillow. All he could do was chuckle. Now she remembered. A few drinks, they'd had to meet in the sound room at Titan. She'd helped pen the Nexus theme and thought it fit him so much better, but when the faction broke, she was the one who scored and composed the Corre's theme, one he was to keep when that faction broke. (She also wrote the one for Slater, crappily, on purpose. She didn't like him. lol)

So they'd met in the sound room, and he was working with her, more on seducing her than giving his critique on the song, and caution was thrown to the wind. It's not like they never met, it's not like they hadn't flirted, but this. Oh God. No. A few too many drinks and a few too many innuendoes and they'd ended up here. No, she hadn't been drunk-drunk; he hadn't taken advantage of her, not in the least; she found him extremely attractive; the regret was that she'd have to *work* with him on occasion and it would be a little tough to not remember this moment.

He told her to go back to sleep, that it was only about 5:30 in the morning and checkout was at 10. He'd hit a local gym and she'd go home, and she hoped he wouldn't say "I'll call you," because that ends up going in one of two ways: He calls, and then wants a relationship out of a one night stand, and that rarely if ever works out well, or two, he won't call and she'd realize she had wanted him to.

So she did the safest thing. She put the pillow over her head and went back to sleep. He was chuckling at her. The only way to stop those chuckles would be if the rest of this post went to the NWS-NSS section, so she just shut the chuckles out from her hearing instead.

* * *

><p>(As if it would be that easy? Hahaha. Alright, I'll keep it 'PG', but you're not going to just go back to sleep and speak on my behalf. I've got my own thoughts about this matter, Miss Radigan.)<p>

He could see her as his bird. A little older than girls he usually bedded, he liked her quite a bit. She lived by her rules and terms. That's how he'd done things the bulk of his life, although he's reaping rewards and she's a paycheck-to-paycheck girl.

This was a first encounter for them, but he didn't expect it to be the last. Frankly, the sex was too good to let this just be a one-off. He wasn't going to press for the whole-relationship thing, as she was a free spirit and he was too busy, but to have a reliable fuck at the ready, who was also a friend...

Slater's theme sucked because he'd dropped a few comments to Darcy, lamenting that Heath was a bit of a jerk, and was glad that the Corre was disbanding so he wouldn't have to work with him as much. It was as if Darcy had penned Heath's theme as a favor to Wade himself.

He also was keen on his own theme she'd created. It suited him. And the whole "I'll be your end of days" somewhat played out right in this disheveled bed. He'd be the end of her one way or another. Her body had held up to the challenge so far, and he would've been ready for another round, but as Miss Radigan stated, that would take us to the other area of the board not yet broken in.

But it might be a safe bet to place your money on these two to be the ones to christen that section for use. His chuckles faded and he allowed Darcy the full bed as he got up to shower, and go hunt down a bit of breakfast to bring back to the room. He'd return in 45 minutes with something to-go from Manhattan Bagel.

* * *

><p>( oh shit, you actually registered! Well, here goes nothing, lol...)<p>

Darcy woke up to the smell of strong coffee and bacon. She was no more ready to wake up now than she was when she put the pillow over her head, but gave it a try anyway. She groaned when she sat up, evidence leftover in her bones, joints and muscles from the night past, as well as the hangover she was feeling.

Where the bacon did smell tempting, she was afraid to eat it, for fear of triggering her stomach. She did reach for the coffee though, once she got out of bed, wearing the bedsheet like a toga, and muttered a thank you to him for going out to bring this back.

* * *

><p>He had to laugh. Who said the bacon was for her? That was his breakfast, bacon, egg and cheese piled high on a hard roll. He'd gone the more pedestrian route for her, getting her a plain bagel with unflavoured cream cheese, to aid her hangover, not worsen it.<p>

He took his sandwich out of the bag and handed her the bag containing her bagel. He took a seat at the sidechair by the small table this motel room contained, and contented himself with his breakfast, and watching her, her hair showing extreme signs of bedhead, and he chuckled again at her expense.

* * *

><p>"Shut up," she'd said as she unsuccessfully tried to rake her fingers through her hair and comb it back. "It's your fault I look like this anyway," she said, and took the other seat at the other side of the table. She offered a rueful grin and unwrapped the bagel, ripping a piece off and nibbling it, seeing if it and her stomach would work together or against her.<p>

So far, so good, as long as she took it really, really slowly. She glanced over at Wade, who was dressed back in the clothes he came in here with, who looked contented enough as he inhaled his breakfast. She had to admit to herself that she found him extremely attractive but she couldn't just fall into bed with him whenever. It wouldn't work. It just wouldn't. But it was probably the best sex she'd ever had in her life.

* * *

><p>"I'll take full blame," he chuckled regarding how she looked. He pulled a napkin from the Manhattan Bagel bag after he finished his breakfast and cleaned up his side of the table.<p>

There's enough locker room talk about who's who when it comes to females linked to the organization. Who's been with who, who does what, who does it best, who's not worth bedding twice. Darcy's name hadn't been muddied in the locker room, another reason she was something of a prize when Wade walked her out of Titan Towers last night. She hadn't been passed around like Orton and his boys passed a bottle of baby oil. Wade wasn't one to talk much about matters of this nature in the locker room, but he did listen intently. Her name would be kept out of his mouth at work.

He asked her what her day's plans were after offering his, which included a 2pm flight out of CT, and his road schedule was grueling as always. He was just making conversation.

* * *

><p><em>Oh God...don't ask me what my day's plans are, and cut me off with telling me what you're doing. I wasn't going to ask to go with you. My plans for the day are going to be to go home. pop two aspirin and go to sleep. You fucked me with everything you're worth, to the point where it feels like I lived in a gym for a month straight<em>, she thought to herself as she sipped her coffee.

"A whole lot of nothing, and that's by design," she chuckled. "Gonna go home, shower, curl up in a ball, probably get a pizza delivered, and that's my grand plans for the day." She chuckled. Hopefully that put any worry he had of her saying "Oooh, can I come WITH you?" to rest..that's not the type of woman she is!

* * *

><p>Did Wade sense a note of defensiveness under the chuckle? He was really only making conversation. That's what the good etiquette is after a night well-spent is. Pleasant conversation. He did give an envious smile, though.<p>

"Sounds like a good plan," he chuckled. "Far better than throwing a guy around and pounding on him...oh, wait. -You- did that last night, Miss Radigan," he teased with a twinkle in his eye, and sipped his coffee.

* * *

><p>She choked on her coffee so hard that she sputtered some, and made a quick grab for some paper napkins. Who threw WHO around? She looked over at him and saw the teasing twinkle in his eye, and once she mopped up the coffee, she just shook her head with a crooked grin.<p>

"You're impossible," she conceded, and wrapped the rest of the bagel back up for later. " She didn't want her death to be by asphyxiation, choking to death out of something Wade Barrett would say for shock value, teasing or not! She did have to admit he had a nice smile, but she wouldn't say that out loud and feed the ego.

* * *

><p>An unapologetic grin was shot Darcy's way and the remainder of their time together was spent amiably. She'd taken the pressure off of him, really, which would require another get-together sometime. Well, maybe next time would be a bit nicer. Not a motel of this nature, something a bit more upscale. Nothing crazy like a master suite of a 5-star hotel, but something that wouldn't have the possibility of bedbugs or the like.<p>

He'd found himself giving her a wink as he dashed off to shower. "I'll just be a moment," he'd said, and headed in.

* * *

><p>The moment was all Darcy needed to shed the bed sheet, find her clothes from last night and slip them on. One shoe played hide and seek with her under the bed, but she got it without too much of a struggle, hooking it on her toe and hopping a bit to get it on to her foot.<p>

She got her purse, and used the motel pen to write on the Manhattan Bagel brown bag that Wade had put his garbage in, "have a good flight.-D". With that, she was gone. Better to leave a man wanting a little more than to overstay a welcome. She got into her car and headed home.

* * *

><p>Wade got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around himself and came out into the room to change. "Shower's free if you want to use it, Darcy...Darcy?"<p>

He glanced around, perplexed. Maybe she'd gone to her car to go get something, and he moved the blinds to look out the window. The parking space she'd used was now empty. "Hm." He went to the table where they'd eaten. She'd taken the leftover bagel, but left a note.

He smiled at the contents of the note, and was glad that she hadn't been clingy or dramatic or any of that. She was definitely a good woman, one that now had a bit of mystery about her, what with leaving like that on him. He'd definitely be following up.

* * *

><p>Darcy Radigan's bio:<p>

Freelance songwriter and occasional studio musician for WWE's music department. And no, she's not responsible for a lot of the porn-sounding vocals on entrance themes like Kelly Kelly's, either. Her stuff is generally just backing vocals when she works with the company. Not that she's not good enough to cut a theme - hell no, she's got a great voice - but she doesn't do Barbie-meets-helium all that well.

At 32, she's no kid anymore, although her mother still tells her to grow up and get a job. Darcy struggles but finds ways to make her rent, feed her cat, occasionally indulge little luxuries for herself. Divorced, no kids, she's somebody you might run into from time to time at Titan, if you're waiting to catch a meeting or something. Not a huge wrestling fan, not a ring rat, not a groupie. A little bit of a hippie, you might say. 420-friendly to put it mildly. Music is her passion, her art, her life. She's too old for things like 'American Idol' and knows that if she was going to have really made it big, it would've happened already, so she's a realist. She's not killing herself banging down doors and demanding to be heard. Enough work gets thrown her way that gives her a decent existence.

She's got an 'odd' look about her. Her features are gorgeous if you pick them apart, but all together, they sort of give her a look that's more strange than exotic. In some pictures, she's stunning. In others, it's more of a "who did it and ran?" thing. She's quirky. Her looks and personality really mirror one another. Darcy is what some might call "cool people", and others might say "should've aimed higher in life with her goals." She doesn't judge, though, and doesn't pay much mind to those who try and judge her.


End file.
